


Réécriture

by malurette



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other, Unrequited, anime-verse, that damn balcony scene
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Nakuru profite du tournage du film amateur de sa classe pour tenter de mettre en scène une rupture symbolique entre son Touya et l’autre-là-Tsukishiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réécriture

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Réécriture  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Card Captor Sakura, anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Akizuki Nakuru ; Nakuru - > Tōya, Tōya/Yukito  
>  **Genre :** libby-esque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété des CLAMP et la "scène du balcon" ~~parodiée~~ carrément dénaturée, celle de Shakespeare ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** Nakuru veut être une « elle », appelons-la donc elle. Aussi, elle est peut-être un peu trop jetée et insensible dans cette fic, mais ça fait partie du personnage qu’elle joue.  
>  **Thèmes :** "balcon" + contrainte accessoire "amour malheureux" pour 31_jours (14 mai ‘07) ;  
> défi #17 d’againsttheclock : sans dialogue/action.  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : anime, épisode 65  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

Akizuki Nakuru était décidément un génie : bon, elle n’avait pas écrit ce scénario elle-même, d’accord. Mais rien ne l’empêchait d’adapter la mise en scène à sa guise ! et ma foi, puisqu’elle avait ce balcon sous la main, autant en profiter. Merci infiniment, Eriol, de lui prêter ce vieux manoir, elle en fera bon usage…

Alors comme ça, en forçant bien, elle trouvait quelque chose de louche entre Monsieur le Détective et le Coupable-malgré-lui ? ben elle allait saboter ça, na ! et dans les règles de l’art, s’il vous plaît.

D’abord, s’arranger pour que Tsukishiro s’échappe et vienne s’accouder au balcon. C’était primordial, ça. Tant pis ça faisait un peu artificiel dans la scène des révélations. Non, honnêtement, _qui_ , se sentant accusé de meurtre et se croyant innocent, ferait un mouvement aussi stupide que se montrer si visiblement choqué et vouloir prendre de la distance ainsi ? Mais c’était-dans-le-script, à elle de faire avec. Et elle ferait pour le mieux.

Ensuite, ensuite… ben, que Tōya vienne le rejoindre. Par le balcon aussi plutôt que le jardin, ben ça, normal, ils étaient dans la même pièce à l’origine. Roméo à la place de la Nourrice ! ça, c’était de l’idée. Mais heh, il était question d’identité, de rapport à la famille, etc, et à chaque prise, tous les deux (surtout Tōya, grrr !) se débrouillaient pour mettre trop de sentiment dans leurs explications. Ça suffisait comme vague coïncidence, ça faisait couiner la script-girl et fumer Akizuki de jalousie.

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas démonter pour autant. Parce qu’à la fin de l’histoire, la justice triompherait ! Ça serait tragique pour le personnage de la Petite Sœur, bien sûr, mais c’était nécessaire. Tant pis pour les sentiments du Détective…  
La question était de savoir si Tōya et Tsukishiro comprendraient cette subtile allusion…  
…Peut-être pas. Mais tant pis. Elle au moins, savait ce qu’elle faisait.  
Ou presque.

Ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu, c’est que Tsukishiro tomberait du balcon ! Au milieu des cris du reste du staff, elle se demanda, de très loin, si Spinel Sun allait avoir l’idée de l’accuser d’avoir saboté la balustrade exprès pour se débarrasser de son rival. Alors que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l’esprit avant qu’il ne bascule de lui-même !  
L’horreur…

Nomura et Higuchi se précipitaient déjà vers les escaliers pour rejoindre le jardin. Minako faisait taire les cris, les inquiétudes, calmait tout le monde. Elle était drôlement plus efficace que Nakuru elle-même, côté orchestration du grand capharnaüm du tournage brutalement interrompu.  
…Le tournage ! cet imbécile de Tsukishiro, s’il s’était blessé en tombant, il allait couler son tournage pour de bon ! D’accord, elle voulait qu’il cesse de se mettre en Tōya et elle… mais pas au prix de son heure de gloire, zut.

Se ressaisissant, elle emboîta fermement le pas à ceux qui étaient déjà descendus. Elle avait l’avantage de savoir où Eriol aurait orienté Tōya. Elle les rejoignait de ce pas et ne se priverait pas de leur dire sa façon de penser.  
Au temps pour sa belle scène du balcon, on allait passer directement aux scènes tragiques !


End file.
